Korean Kupid
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: AU Arthur and Yao have been going out for a while now and Arthur wants to show Yao how much he really means to him. Sadly, he isn't quite that great when it comes to gifts from the heart and is forced to ask for help. Yong Soo to the rescue! IggyChu Rated for Arthur's slight language.


**BYR: **This is not related to _Asians vs Europeans_, even though they are both highschool fics.

* * *

Arthur wandered around the nearly empty courtyard, sighing for the umpteenth time, as frustrated as can be. He wasn't frustrated at Francis or Alfred, like usual, but at himself. Why is this? Why simple: he can't think of a bloody idea for a gift for Yao.

He and the Chinese teen have been going out for a decently long time and Arthur just wanted to show Yao how special he was to him. There wasn't a particular reason to get Yao a gift, but hey, a person can't do sweet things for their sweetheart?

Well if that person was Arthur, then no.

Why was it so hard for him to think of something, Arthur did not know. The Brit kicked a random loose rock, groaning with more frustration as he did so. He decided to head back to his dorm room. Maybe he could think of something there. Or maybe he could ask his friend and roommate, Francis, for advice. The French teen did always say he was a man of love.

Arthur shook his head with great irritation. Why would he think of such an idea? Thinking of asking Francis for help. Actually, thinking of asking for help, period. He would never do such a thing; his pride wouldn't allow it! But then again, it was for Yao and Arthur would do anything for him.

When the Brit reached the dorms, he wasn't shaking his head anymore. Nope, his head was down, and he was sulking, inner turmoil eating away at his head. Arthur's misery wasn't oblivious and it caught the attention of a happy-go-lucky Korean.

"_Annyoung_, Arthur!" Yong Soo greeted, popping up next to Arthur. "What's with the gloom da ze?" The Korean scared Arthur, making him jump a bit to the side.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Arthur shouted back, embarrassed to have been scared so easily.

"Well, you seemed all pouty." Yong Soo answered honestly, still smiling, "So, I asked what was wrong da ze."

Arthur glared back at the Korean, about to spat back more. He wasn't pouty! ...Was he?

Arthur shook his head a bit more, confusing Yong Soo. The Brit was about to say he was fine and walk away, but an idea finally popped into his head. Yao and Yong Soo have known each other since they were kids and are close family friends. Plus, he heard from Yao that Yong Soo loved watching Korean dramas. That made him the perfect person to go to for his situation; someone who knows Yao very well and has great knowledge of romance. Not only that, but Yong Soo probably wouldn't tease him as much as others.

"Hello?~ Earth to eyebrows~" Yong Soo said cheerfully, bringing Arthur back to the real word.

" 'Eyebrows'?" Arthur gave Yong Soo a baffled look, quickly shaking it off. "Never mind. Do you think you could help me out with something?" The Korean tilted his head innocently at Arthur's question, his facial expression showing his confusion and curiosity. Arthur sweat-dropped at this. Was there really a two year difference between him and Yong Soo?

"That depends; what do you need help with da ze?" Yong Soo looked at the Brit with suspicious eyes, an arm crossed while the other was on his chin.

Arthur opened his mouth, about to explain his dilemma. He didn't say a thing when he realized they were out in the open and someone might over hear him.

"Come with me." Arthur said in a hushed tone, grabbing one of Yong Soo's arms and quickly dragged him to his room. The Korean was shocked, but followed along anyways.

When they reached Arthur's room, the Brit quickly opened the door, thanked god that Francis wasn't there, and threw Yong Soo inside, slamming the door shut right after. After a quick sigh of relief, Arthur turned to face Yong Soo, only to see said Korean knocked out on the floor. The Brit stared blankly. He knew he didn't throw him _that _hard.

"Yong Soo. Yong Soo. Wake up." Arthur said, kneeling besides Yong Soo and shaking said Korean's shoulders. Yong Soo blinked a couple of times, coming back to life. When he noticed Arthur close to him, Yong Soo quickly shoved him away, jumping to his feet and away from Arthur.

"Oi! If you do something funny to me, I won't hesitate to tell Yao-Hyeong!" Yong Soo shouted furiously.

"What? No! I just need help with something involving Yao!" Arthur fumed, rubbing his head. When Yong Soo pushed him, the Brit hit his head. Yong Soo only glared back again.

"Are you and Yao-Hyeong fighting? 'Cuz if you are, I'm taking Yao-Hyeong's side no matter what‒"

"No, we're not fighting!" Arthur yelled back, interrupting Yong Soo. "Just let me explain!" Yong Soo blinked a couple of times before sitting on the floor on his knees and listened innocently. Arthur really couldn't believe the Korean sometimes.

After explaining his small dilemma, Arthur sighed, his eyes closed. "Please don't laugh or anything, I really, kind of do need a little help..." When Arthur opened his eyes again, he looked up to see Yong Soo covering his mouth, face flushed, and body shaking from holding down his laughter. Arthur blushed a bit, embarrassed that Yong Soo wanted to laugh, but did appreciate that he was trying to hold it in.

"I-I'm sorry. Give me a sec da ze." Yong Soo chuckled out, tears forming in his eyes. Arthur sighed again, doing what the Korean said. "Okay..." Yong Soo sighed out, finally catching his breath. "What you want to give is a gift from the heart da ze!" The Korean smiled a cheerfully, toothy smile.

"Yeah, I guessed that much..." Arthur growled, still a bit embarrassed and mad that Yong Soo sort of laughed at him. His cheeks were still tinted a bit of pink, but Yong Soo didn't notice a thing.

"Well, cooking a nice meal is defiantly out." Yong Soo bluntly said, eyes closed and arms crossed as he made his thinking face, unaware of Arthur's offended look. "Yao-Hyeong is a really nice person. He'll like almost anything." Yong Soo shrugged.

"This isn't really helping. And I know that, but I still want to let him know he's special..." Arthur said, his voice softening as he talked. Yong Soo still heard what the Brit said and started patting his back.

"You really are a nice person da ze~" Yong Soo smiled. "Let's go see Yao-Hyeong! That'll probably give an idea or so!" Yong Soo shouted, grabbing a hold of one of Arthur's arms and dragging him with him, similar to how Arthur did it to him earlier.

"Wait! I don't want Yao to suspect anything!" Yong Soo scoffed at Arthur as the Brit gave him an unbelieving look.

"We're not gonna go up to Yao-Hyeong! Just watch him from the trees and stuff!" Yong Soo said as they ran out the door of the dorm room building. Arthur gave him a gaping look. Yao did say that Yong Soo was wild, but he never said he was insane!

Yong Soo ran like a mad man; sharp turns, sudden turns, increasing speeds, random stops, you name it. Arthur was slowly starting to regret asking him. He should've asked someone more mellow, like Hong. Then again, Hong wasn't exactly the most supportive person in his brother's relationship.

When Yong Soo let Arthur go and jumped into a tree, Arthur guessed that the Korean had found Yao. Well, not at first. When the Korean first released him, Arthur tripped suddenly, tumbling into the bushes under the tree Yong Soo jumped into. When the Brit recovered from the tumble, Yong Soo pulled him up suddenly into the same tree.

Arthur glared at Yong Soo because of his crazy idea, but the Korean just smiled cheerfully as usual. He started pointing at something and Arthur went to see what it was. Just a couple feet away from the tree they were in was Yao, sitting on a bench with his knees up and sketching in a sketch book. Arthur assumed that he was really into his drawing because it didn't even seem like Yao even noticed all the noise that occurred a moment ago.

"What do you think he's drawing?" Yong Soo asked randomly in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. Anime?" Arthur answered with a questioning tone, also hushed. Yong Soo snorted at the Brit answers, shaking his head.

"Yao-Hyeong's a fantastic artist, but he can't draw any sort of cartoon to save his live da ze~" Yong Soo chuckled, earning him a raised brow from Arthur. "Only cute, little animal cartoons and that's it. Oh!" Yong Soo snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "You can draw Yao-Hyeong a picture!"

Arthur thought about Yong Soo's suggestion for a bit, not thinking it was a bad idea. It was actually pretty good. Right when Arthur was about to agree with Yong Soo's idea, the Korean interrupted with something else.

"Oh wait, Kiku's done that a lot before."

"Wait, what? Kiku?"

"You should do something more original da ze." Arthur stared blankly at Yong Soo while the Korean continued brainstorming. The Brit was curious now; what about Kiku? He didn't get a chance to ask because Yong Soo perked up, looking back at Yao. Arthur's Chinese lover had started humming a song unfamiliar to him, but Yong Soo seemed to recognize the song.

"A poem da ze." Yong Soo said, putting a fisted hand onto the palm of his other hand, "It's romantic and comes from the heart! I've seen it work wonders a dozen times!" He added, referring back to his dramas.

Before Arthur could even agree to Yong Soo's suggestion, the bubbly Korean already grabbed his arm again, jumping out of the tree. Arthur was surprised he didn't break an ankle or anything when they landed, but the shock hadn't last when Yong Soo started dragging him away again.

However this time, it wasn't as secretive as before.

When the two jumped out of the tree, it made a rustling sound and Yao looked up from his work. When the two landed on the ground, it made a decently loud _thug _and Yao turned to where the sound came from. The Chinese teen had rose a brow when seeing his close friend practically dragging his boyfriend behind him.

"Okay then aru..."

Back at the dorms, this time in Yong Soo's room, said Korean was helping out Arthur with his poem. "Okay, Hong is studying at the library right now and won't be back until pretty late." Yong Soo explained, "So that should be enough time to get something down da ze~"

Arthur was a bit curious as to why Hong would study at the library instead of his own dorm room, but his Korean roommate was awfully loud, so that basically explained it.

"Um, I think I could do this part on my own. Thank you for your hel‒" Arthur stood from his chair, about to leave, but Yong Soo had put his hand on his shoulder, pulling the Brit back down.

"Nope~ I'm helping you out all the way da ze!" Arthur didn't understand why Yong Soo would help him any more than he already did. He already gave him an idea, the rest was basically up to him. For a second, the Brit could've sworn he saw some sort of glint in Yong Soo's eyes, but it went away before Arthur could confirm it.

"Thank you, but I don't need help with this part. Honestly, it'd be really embarrassing for you to see what I'd write." Arthur said, whispering the second part to himself.

"So, Arthur." Yong Soo said like some therapist, completely ignoring Arthur. "How do you feel when you are with Yao-Hyeong?" The way Yong Soo was acting was really creeping Arthur out. The Korean with sitting legs crossed with a notepad and pencil while wearing glasses.

"Do I really have to?" Yong Soo gave Arthur a look over the top rims of glasses, making the Brit sigh and sit. "Well, I guess you could say I just want to be with him all the time?" Arthur questioned, still feeling very _very _awkward.

"Go on..." Yong Soo said, writing stuff down on his notepad. Arthur only gave him a look before continuing.

"Always wanting to hear him laugh. Always wanting to be by his side. Being there when he needs something." As Arthur went on, he started forgetting that he was talking to Yong Soo. Instead, he started daydreaming about his special love with Yao. Yong Soo, however, continued writing on. "Yao's that special someone to me. I never want to see him cry as long as I live. And if anything were to happen between us..." Yong Soo looked up from his notebook, seeing Arthur's eyes shaded, "I'm sure I can never forget him... Heh, even though it's kind of cheesy, I know we will be together forever..." A soft, half smile formed on Arthur's face when he finished.

Arthur snapped back into reality when he started hearing sniffling. He looked up to see Yong Soo tearing, eyes large and watery.

"T-that was beautiful da ze~ Like a true K-drama!" Arthur chuckled nervously at Yong Soo when the Korean started blowing his nose into a tissue. "You really love Yao-Hyeong, huh?" Yong Soo asked as he tossed his tissue away. Arthur only gave a soft expression, nodding his head at Yong Soo's question. "Well, let's see what we could do with this."

And so, the two started working.

A few days have passed since Arthur had first started writing his poem for Yao with Yong Soo's help. In fact, Yong Soo had help _a lot_ with the poem. He had been a great help to Arthur and because of him, the poem was actually like a song, but they didn't make any music.

Arthur was ready to present his poem to Yao. He had called him out on a date, now walking along a lovely route at the academy. When they had reached an empty spot on the trail, with absolutely no one around, Arthur decided that that was when he would present his poem.

"Why don't we stop here?" Arthur offered with a smile. Yao only shrugged, walking off to the side and seating himself down on his knees. Arthur chuckled; that was so like Yao.

Arthur walked over to where Yao was seated, sitting down himself, legs crossed.

"So what was your plan for today aru?" Yao asked with a sweet smile. Arthur blushed, suddenly nervous about reading his poem.

"I-I was thinking about reading a poem to you. One that I've written for you." Arthur explain, cheeks heating up as he scratched the back of his head. Yong Soo had told him it was fine that he took all the credit, so Arthur didn't say a thing about getting help. What a nice friend. "I-I know it sounds really cheesy and all‒" Yao only shook his head slowly at Arthur, a soft smile never leaving his face.

"I'd love you hear what you've written aru." Yao chuckled. Arthur nodded, clearing his voice before beginning, already pulling out the paper to read off of.

"_I will promise you, I will live with my eyes only seeing you,_

_I will promise you, I will live with my arms embracing you,_

_From when I awake in the morning until I fall asleep, I'll only think of you,_

_Love, don't forget this word, I'll love you forever,_

_On a hot summer day, I'll provide shade for you,_

_On a rainy day, I'll be your umbrella,_

_While you laugh, I won't let you stop and we'll laugh together,_

_While crying, I'll be a towel absorbing your tears,_

_I will promise you, I will live with my eyes only seeing you,_

_I will promise you, I will live with my arms embracing you,_

_From when I awake in the morning until I fall asleep, I'll only think of you,_

_Love, don't forget this word, I'll love you forever,_

_You, who give me happiness, my special one,_

_You, like a happily sweet wind that's blowing into my life,_

_I'm keeping my love a little bit every day,_

_Until all is given to you when we're together,_

_I will promise you, wherever I live, I'll remember only you,_

_I will promise you, whatever I do, I'll remember only you,_

_I'll embrace you in my arms forever,_

_Love, don't forget this word, I'll love you forever,_

_One step, two step, three and four, I'll gradually move to your side,_

_I will promise you, wherever I live, I'll remember only you,_

_I will promise you, whatever I do, I'll remember only you,_

_I'll embrace you in my arms forever,_

_Love, don't forget this word, I'll love you forever."_

The whole time Arthur was reading out loud, his cheeks were burning. Yao was silent the whole time, listening to every word. He was actually still silent. When Arthur finished and looked up at him, Yao wasn't smile, he only blink a few times.

Arthur died inside.

The one person he cared so much for didn't like his gift from the heart. Arthur just wanted to crawl under a rock and die; to be forgotten from the world.

That is, until he saw Yao starting to chuckle, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve. The Chinese teen couldn't even control his laughter and he started to cry while laughing, holding his stomach. Now Arthur was really embarrassed.

"W-was it that bad? I knew it was too cheesy and all, but‒"

"Did Yong Soo help you aru?" Yao asked when catching his breath, interrupting Arthur. Said Brit's eyes gaped at him. Yao was just cheerfully smiling, knowing he was right.

"H-how'd you know? Did Yong Soo tell you?" Arthur was completely embarrassed now while Yao shook his head.

"The 'poem' you've written was actually from a song from one of my favorite K-dramas I've watched with him aru." Yao chuckled. "It was almost a word for word translation."

Arthur was completely speechless by now. Yong Soo had set him up.

With the two now quiet, they could hear laughter in the distance. Arthur and Yao turned to where it was coming from, to see a shaking bush.

"Yong Soo!" Arthur roared, standing from his spot. Said Korean popped up from his hiding place, a sly grin on his face.

"I never did like how you took Yao-Hyeong away da ze~" Yong Soo said before cheerfully skipping away. Arthur would've ran after him if Yao hadn't pulled him back down.

When Arthur sat back down next to him, Yao quickly kissed his cheek, causing Arthur to cool right down and blush. "Even though it wasn't exactly your words, I still loved what you did aru." Yao smiled, hugging Arthur's arm.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Arthur chuckled. Yao shook his head, signaling that what Arthur did wasn't a problem at all.

Arthur smile, cupping Yao's cheek with his free hand. Both their eyes met as Arthur slowly moved his hand towards Yao's chin, tilting it upwards for their lips to meet in a sweet kiss.

The two broke apart when Yao pulled away, a shy blush on his cheeks, something that Arthur found very cute and loved. He rested his forehead on Yao's, both looking back at each other, chuckling at what just happen.

Arthur was first to get up, giving Yao a hand up. The two then started walking back to the dorms and inwardly, Arthur still thanked Yong Soo for his help. Little did the Brit know, Yong Soo had actually slipped the original things he said that was on the notepad, into Yao's room.

Even though he didn't really like how Arthur took Yao away, Yong Soo was glad that he made him happy.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys reading my other fics don't mind the quick one shot. I JUST NEED A BREAK FROM WRITING THEM *table flip*! Hope you like this one! Been feeling a bit down about my writing lately so i attempted this. my first one shot! still disappointed though *bangs head on wall* as you can see, i have been watching Korean dramas, which is what sorta inspired this ((the song)). Reviews are loved! please forgive spelling, grammar, and/or language! its 2:20 A.M. right now where i live... ugh. my writing sucks...

ps, i spelled cupid like that on purpose... plus, do you think my character tags were... 'accurate'?

* * *

© Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

© Promise - You're Beautiful - Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran


End file.
